poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash and Tino's First Sleepover/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash and Tino's First Sleepover in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Ash and Tino are having a Pokémon battle between Ash's Pikachu and Tino's Lucario) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Dodge it, now use Aura Sphere! (Lucario dodges the attack and fires Aura Sphere on Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Okay, let's stop. Good training Lucario. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You too, Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Here let me heal your Pikachu. (He brings out Full Restore and fully heals Pikachu) There you go. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot, Tino. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Ash. What are you doing next week? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's see. (Checking his schedule) Uh, well I gotta get my vaccine. Then got to take Pikachu to the vet for his checkup. And Serena and I are going on a double date with Shaggy and Lita to Wing Kingdom and then help Daphne get ready for her… '''Tino Tonitini: '''You know, I've been thinking. You, me, and the boys should hang out. Like party or have a sleepover. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, boys sleepover party. I gotta ask my mom about this. '''Tino Tonitini: '''And I'll ask Benson to borrowed the house as the place. And later I'll tell the boys. (Later we see Ash with his mom) '''Delia Ketchum: '''So you're saying you and Tino want have a sleepover? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, won't that be okay since Tino and I are buddies? '''Delia Ketchum: '''Of course, my son. After all you two are growing boys. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, thanks. (Pets his Pikachu on the head) By the way, the boys, Tino and I have to stay in Pops' house while the girls are going on a vacation to Fresno for the week. '''Delia Ketchum: '''Great. I'll go with the girls cause I really need a vacation. (Now we go to Tino and Benson) '''Benson: '''So let's see Tino, you and Ash want to borrow the house for a sleepover? '''Tino Tonitini: Yes, please. We we're planning for it as boys sleepover. While the girls are going to Fresno for a week. Benson: Wait, you want to have a boys sleepover, while the girls stay in Fresno for a week? You can go ahead. Tino Tonitini: Thank you so much, Benson. Benson: '''And I want to join. I love sleepovers. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Okay, and please try not to embarrass us. '''Benson: '''Dont worry I won’t. (Now the next morning we go to the boys help out the girls pack up their luggage) '''Serena: '''Thanks for helping us out, guys '''Ash Ketchum: '''No problem. I'm really gonna miss you, Serena. '''Serena: '''I'll miss you too, Ash. (She kiss Ash on the right cheek) And here's the recipe for Poképuffs give it to Brock. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Serena. '''Daphne Blake: '''Fred, you, Scooby, and Shaggy be on your best behavior for the week. (She gives Fred a kiss on the cheek) '''Fred Jones: 'We will Daph. And we'll miss you. '''Lita: '''Shaggy, have lots of fun and I'll miss you alot. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Me, too. Lita (They kissed each other) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Bye boyfriend. (Kisses Tino on the left cheek) '''Tino Tonitini: '(Kisses Sunset Shimmer on the right cheek) Bye, girlfriend. '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Be good for the week you four. '''Tommy Oliver: '''We will, Kimberly. You too Trini. '''May: '''Be a good boy and stay out of trouble, Max. '''Max: '''I will May. '''Bonnie: '''Be good, Clemont. '''Ron Stoppable: '''See ya, KP! '''Kim Possible: '''You too, guys. (Gives Ron a kiss on the cheek) '''Cera: '''Be good, you boys. '''Littlefoot: '''We will Cera. '''Keesha Franklin: '''Have fun boys. Stay out of trouble. '''Miss Frizzle: '''Bye boys. '''Arnold, Tim, Ralphie, Carlos: '''We will. And bye Miss Frizzle. '''T.J. Detweiler: '''See ya girls. '''Gretchen Grundler: '''We will have fun. '''Delia Ketchum: '''Have fun, My little man and your friends too. And don't order too much pizza on the credit cards. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Mom. And we won't. (The girls head for the car and drove off) '''Everyone: '''Bye! '''Tino Tonitini: '''All right, who wants some Chinese food? '''Everyone: '''I do. '''Clam: '''Chinese food! '''Ed: Mmmm. Me too. (Later that night the boys are eating chinese food for dinner while the heroes' Pokémon Team are eating Poképuffs) Ash Ketchum: '''These eggrolls are so delicious! '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Lucario: Not bad. Tino Tonitini: '''You said it! '''Adam Park: '''It's so nice to eat Chinese food. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, we used Brock's credit card to spent it. '''Brock: '''You what?! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''It's not that bad. Who wants the last egg roll? '''Max: '''Me. (Eats an egg roll) '''Clam: Eggroll. Ed: '''Me too. Yum. (Now we go to Ash and Tino's bedrooms) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Our sleepover is pretty awesome. '''Tino Tonitini: '''You said it, man. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What plans are we doing tomorrow morning? '''Tino Tonitini: '''We should like train our Pokémon again. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good idea. (Yawns) Good Night, guys. '''Lucario: '''Good night. '''Brock: Good night. Scooby-Doo: '''Rood Right. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Good night. '''Fred Jones: Good night. Max: Good Night. Tracey Skechit: '''Good night. '''Cilan: '''Good Night. '''Clemont: '''Good Night. '''Carver: '''Good night. '''Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael: '''Good night. '''Billy Cranston: '''Good night. '''Adam Park: '''Good night. '''Rocky DeSantos: Good night. Tommy Oliver: '''Good night. '''Ron Stoppable: '''Good Night. '''Ed: '''Good night. '''Double-D: '''Good night. '''Eddy: '''Good night. '''T.J. Detweiler: '''Good night. '''Gus Griswald: '''Good night. '''Mikey Blumberg: '''Good night. '''Vince LaSalle: '''Good night. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Good night. '''Tim: '''Good night. '''Ralphie Tenelli: '''Good night. '''Carlos Ramon: '''Good night. '''Lazlo: Sleep tight, Raj. Clam: Sleep tight, Lazlo. Raj: Sleep tight, Clam. (They all went to sleep, and the next morning) Ash Ketchum: 'Man, what a night. '''Tino Tonitini: '(Stretches his arms) Morning, Ash. Good morning, Lucario. '''Lucario: '''Good morning. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What's for breakfast? '''Brock: '''How about some Chocolate Chip Pancakes? And some of my Eggs and Bacon? And Poképuffs? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I'm in! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Me too. '''Max: '''Race you to the kitchen. '''Eddy: '''You're on. '''Clam: '''Pancakes! (The boys headed for the kitchen) (Meanwhile we see the bad guys spying on the heroes) '''James: '''So the boys are having a sleepover while the girls are on vacation, eh? '''Mr. Ross: '''Correct, James. That will give us plenty of time to destroy Tino and his pathetic friends before the girls come back. '''Jessie: '''Great idea, Ross. '''Meowth: '''Pikachu will be ours for the taking. '''Mr. Ross: '''Watch out heroes, we're coming to destroy you. (Laughs and then he coughs) '''Jessie: '''Don't cough on us! '''Mr. Ross: '''Sorry. '''Dr. Drakken: '''Then will destroy Ron too. (Now we go to the Tino, his Lucario, Ash and Pikachu and the boys walking in the town) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What a great breakfast! '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah. Right Lucario? '''Lucario: '''Yes. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Come on, guys, let's go to the beach. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Great idea! That will be the best day, right buddy? '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Let's go! (Now the heroes enter the beach in their swim trunks. Everyone are playing in the water, while some are lying on the beach towels, Shaggy and Scooby eating and surfing, Fred, Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Billy playing volleyball, Max making sand castles and Tino's Lucario is doing push-ups) '''Fred Jones: What a breeze! (He hits the volleyball as Billy hits it) Zack Taylor: You said it! Tommy Oliver: 'I'll serve. '''Lucario: '(Doing push ups) Yeah, having fun in the beach is great. 'Tino Tonitini: '''That's it boy, keep up the good work. (He check his stopwatch on his phone) Stop! You did 50 push-ups, good work! Time to take a break, my partner. Have a Poképuff. '''Lucario: '(Grabs the Poképuff and eats it) Thanks. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I love going to the beach. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Leonardo: '''Hey, how about to tonight we should order pizza? '''Billy Cranston: '''Good idea. '''T.J. Detweiler: '''Tender. '''Brock: '''Remember we better not go overboard with the credit card, remember what Mrs. Ketchum said. '''Adam Park: '''Don't worry Brock. It won't be that big. (Back at the house that night) '''Michelangelo: '''Let's order some Pizza. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I choose cheese. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Same here. What else you guys want? '''Carver Descartes: '''Pepperoni, please. '''Rocky DeSantos: I choose cheese, too. Littlefoot: 'I call for mushrooms. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''I call for cheese '''Petrie: '''Me like to have tree stars in it. '''Raj: '''I choose marshmallows. '''Carlos Ramon: '''Marshmallows? Seriously? '''Raj: '''What? I love marshmallows. - - (Later the guys are eating pizza) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Man, this is good. '''Tino Tonitini: '''You said it, man. '''Lucario: '(eats his Pizza) Hmm. '''Ash Ketchum: '''This is the life. No girls. No noise. And the best part, no nagging mom. '''Tino Tonitini: You said it. What do you think about the pizza? Lucario: '''It's delicious. '''Tino Tonitini: I'm glad you liked it. Max: Plain cheese is so good. - - - - - (Later the next night) Carlos Ramon: '''What should we watch? How about Despicable Me? '''Fred Jones: Nah, how about... Fast and the Furious 7? Carver Descartes: Godzilla is awesome. Tino Tonitini: I would go with Jurassic World. Max: Free Willy might be beautiful. Ralphie Tenelli: '''Air Bud would be cool. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Uh no. How about Diary of a Wimpy Kid. '''Vince LaSalle: '''How about Space Jam? '''Ash Ketchum: No, I got something better... Shaggy Rogers: '''What is it? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Spider Man. '''Ed: Spiderman! (laughing in joy) Eddy: Yeah, right. I'll go with watching... Transformers. T.J. Detweiler: I really want to see Hotel Transylvania. - - - - Tino Tonitini: Alright, Spiderman it is. Eddy: What?! Double-D: '''Come on, Eddy. It's more cooler than Transformers. There is violence and love. '''Eddy: '''Yeah, yeah. - - - - (Suddenly a mechanical arm appears ramming the wall and grabs Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Tino Tonitini: Who grabbed Pikachu? (It is revealed Team Rocket laughing evilly) Carver Descartes: Not you annoying villains again! Eddy: (Screams in anger) Give back Pikachu and get out now! You are so annoying! Mr. Ross: '''(yelling) Well give back Pikachu! When you guys give up! '''Ash Ketchum: Never! Noivern, attack! (Noivern charges to attack) Mr. Ross: Hydreigon, Dragon Tail! (Mr. Ross' Hydreigon performs Dragon Tail hitting Noivern) Ash Ketchum: Noivern! Jessie: Gourgeist use Shadow Ball! James: Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay and Gourgeist fire their attacks - - Tino Tonitini: Charizard use flamethrower! (Charizard fires flamethrower to hit Gourgeist) - - Raj: 'What have you done? You've ruined our sleepover! You are party poopers! '''Lazlo: '''Its okay, Raj. It's just pressure. (Screams as Raj throws rocks as he gets mad) '''Raj: '(screams as he throws rocks) I'M VERY ANGRRRY! '''Jessie: (Gets hit by a rock) Watch it! - - - - - - - (Then the next morning the phone rang and Ash picked it up) Ash Ketchum: Hello? '''Serena: '''Hi Ash. This is Serena. We're on our way home. (Ash looks scared) See you tonight. - '''Muslce Man: '''Oh no, bro. - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes